When Life Goes South, Head North
by Falling-Fates
Summary: all human bellaxemmett bellas life goes south so she heads north may be offensive but it should be a good read, due to my lack of concentration the chapters will probably be short
1. Chapter 1

AN I don't own anything accept my story line. Comment for more, hey throw out Ideas I may use them. Oh and I hate writing dialog so I will put as little of it as possible, more thoughts instead.

BPOV

Life has been less than perfect. Much, much, less. Last night was the breaking point, I cant let him do it to me anymore. I have dealt with it for much longer than anyone should have to deal with it. Sitting on this plane I cant help but go over last night, the worst it ever was, and how hurt I am feeling, physically and emotionally, not to mention how fucked up I am mentally.

_Laying down in bed like every night, counting down the minutes. I left my door unlocked, there is no point anymore, it will be unlocked anyways. Twelve o'clock on the dot just like every other night for the past two months, you could set a watch to it. Why twelve? Mom is asleep after refusing to put out so I am the next try. _

_I hear his foot steps down the hall, boom boom boom, like a death sentence. The feet stop and the looming shadow hovers under the door, I wait for the handle. Sure enough the slight squeaking of the handle as it turns sends shivers up my spine. Light creeps in as the door opens, I know what is coming. He walks over to my bed after closing my door, he has a bandana, to cover my mouth, funny though because I know by now to just lay there and be quiet. After I am gagged and tied to my bed, that's a new twist to his sick perverse ways, my tee-shirt which he neglected to remove is ripped away from my body. I am so sickened I zone everything out, my brain doesn't want to remember, all I know is that this time hurt more and left me feeling even completely empty._

I don't want to remember what he did to me. That's why I'm sitting on the 5:30 a.m. flight to Seattle coming from Phoenix, because Phil is a sick, rapist.

My dad doesn't know that I am heading his way, my mom only thinks that I want a break and a chance to see my dad, I think she would die if she really knew. Yeah there will be many issues like enrollment in the middle of the year at a new school, the fact that I haven't seen snow since I was seven, oh and the minor issues of getting to Forks from Seattle.

I am repeating the mantra that I created this morning; this is good, new life, fuck him! My favorite is the ending, just to spite Phil. It really is a great mantra considering what I have been through over the two months. Three months ago I never ever, ever would have said the word fuck, but those nightly visits with small whisperings of "oh fuck Bella, Oh you like when I fuck you" will kind of instill that word into your mind, no matter how sucky the situation.

I must have dosed out for awhile because there is currently a flight attendant that is wearing a little too much makeup and saying "miss we have arrived" spewing out her horrible breath. All I can do is hold my breath and nod. I was getting rather uncomfortable not only with the seats but the pain coming from my "girly bits" you know considering. My minimal amounts of luggage could easily be fixed by the shopping trip I was planning, all my winter clothes are from 02, not exactly ideal for my frame which is ten inches taller and 30 pounds heavier not to mention hips and boobs, gotta love puberty.

I really need a cell phone, mine was chucked out a few days ago, I was mad at it. With all by two bags in hand, I will head over to the pay phone that is about ten feet right of me. Hopefully I have fifty cents in my ratty pocket, oh and success I do. Plop, ca-ching, I dial the number and wait for the other line to pick up.

"hello?"

"Dad?"

"Bella?"

"Dad I'm in Seattle."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own the characters just the story. Sorry its been so long and that this is a short chapter.

My dad is the same as I remember however my room is different. "Last time I was here there was less boxes here." Wow I'm living in a storage bin, well not really.

"I'm sorry, it was convenient with you…uh… well not really visiting and stuff…"

"Its fine, dad…Charlie" I feel awkward calling him Dad, it has been too long. Anyway I've temporarily been relocated to the down stairs guest bedroom. It is time to head to bed due to a busy day tomorrow. I need to register for classes because I am a week late for the Forks school year. Even though I will not be starting tomorrow, I need to have somewhere to go in a few days. After registering I need to get myself some clothes and such.

I wish I could sleep. It is hard to not think that Phil is going to come storming through my door and violate me once again. But it doesn't happen. And the sun is slowly rising in the east and I have not a wink of sleep in my mind. Fuck. There is that word again.

I achingly pull my tired body out of bed, my limbs and joints are sore from lack of sleep. I have to move, I need to do something and since it is dawn I will get ready for the day. My feet pad down the hall in a way that is quiet though it doesn't matter because Charlie is at work. I turn on the water till it is steaming hot and I step in. It is refreshing, like I'm showering away the abuse and starting new. I know that is not how it works though, but now I am ready for a new life here in Forks.

Back in my room I dry my hair into long beachy waves. I layer on mascara and lip balm. After a bit of digging I find the clothes I want to wear, short denim shorts, a cream colored boyfriend tee belted with a thin woven tan belt at the hips, a long silver necklace with silver feathers on the end, and brown strappy flat sandals.

I walk out the door and find my old bike propped up against the garage, thanks Charlie. I ride up to the school as all the students are congregating in the parking lot. I feel their eyes bore into the back of my head as I chain my bike to the gate. Small school and I am new, they probably don't recognize me anymore. I grab my bag off the back of my bike and head to the office. The moment I open the door I see him.


End file.
